Black Opal
From Moebius: This remix is based on Ubuntu 12.04 64 Bit LTS. It contains 4 main environments namely Unity (Ubuntu), GNOME (Gnome-Shell), GNOME Classic and XBMC. It also contains Unity 2D (Ubuntu 2D) and GNOME Classic (No effects). All of these environments are accessible via a Live session on the proviso your hardware can handle it (Ram, Vid Card etc..). The majority of work has been focused on the Unity environment because that is where we believe the future lies. I do understand that Unity may not be your preferred environment so yes, we did a fair bit with GNOME and GNOME Classic as well. We deliberately chose to avoid 'end of life' projects like Gnome 2.x and it's forks as well as Emerald. It's time to move on. One of the biggest bug-bears I have with most remixes out there is that they tend to fight against change rather than embracing it and working with it to improve and surpass what has come before. Don't ever be afraid of change. Change does require a little effort but that little effort delivers some great rewards. We didn't rip any core components out of this remix. We worked within it's parameters to highlight the advantages it provides. There are no conflict issues with Software Updater nor with Synaptic. Ubuntu Software Centre functions as it should. Any issues you may encounter (we're not perfect) can be adressed through us or the Ubuntu community in general. Strength in numbers. Another bug-bear is that other remixes either provide too few applications or too many (with no thought to double ups). We decided to not only find a common ground but also to make sure that, that common ground was complete. If you're going to provide LibreOffice, then include the database as well. If you're going to include Gimp, then provide brushes, gradients, Script-Fu's etc.. Add aditional fonts and extensions and make sure that the experience the user has is a complete one. Incorporate aditional scopes and lenses that show off the potential of Unity rather than trashing it and above all else, make it as sociable a remix as you possibly can. As time permits, We will try to provide tutorials and/or videos to show off some of the hidden (and not so hidden) gems that makes Black Opal stand apart from the crowd. In the meantime though, give it a go and approach it with an open mind and enjoy the next step in the journey irrespective of which environment you decide to call home. Have fun and thanks for your support. This has been a collaborative work, taking on board suggestions provided by the Ultimate Edition Oz Community. In great part, I would like to thank (In no particular order); Blackwolf, INX, Linuxfreack, Miguelsanchez666, mmesantos1, Wind, Delicadaz, cyberboy109, LinuxPusher and JOHNNYG for their outstanding contributions, effort, diligence, motivation and friendship. Without them, we would not have this latest installment of Oz Unity. Black Opal is now available in both 64 Bit and 32 Bit varieties. It uses many special icon sets and themes. This release is timely with the release of the Ultimate Edition 3.5 release which is also based on Ubuntu 12.04 and whose forum is the sister site of Oz Unity Forums Download Link: https://www.ultimateeditionoz.com/download